Typically, a low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) interface uses a differential input to generate a differential output signal without using a reference voltage. Also, LVDS interfaces often use two conductors to carry a differential signal. Some uses of LVDS interfaces include multi-gigabit data transfers on copper interconnects and high speed transmission lines. Also, LVDS interfaces may be used with point-to-point applications such as those employed in telecommunications, data communications, and video displays.